A Vow of Chastity
by Aries Fortuna
Summary: In the Silver Millennium, she had sworn her loyalty and made a solemn vow of chastity. Now she watches friends fall in love and wonders about her own fate. She had no regrets until she met him. How serious is a vow of chastity? ReiHeero & other pairings.
1. 01 : Memory

_**A Vow of Chastity**_

_Written by Aries Fortuna (080707)_

_01 : Memory_

_"Like a star in the night,_

_I believe that everything will change and begin to walk down the sidewalk.."_

* * *

The wings of the doves seemed so pure against the summer blue sky; the brilliance made her squint her eyes momentarily. Her gaze trailed to the moon, the dim presence that stayed in the sky-- even during the daylight. A half smile curved her lips, a breeze combing cool fingers through her long hair; a soothing feeling that only slighted aided in calming her emotions. The sound of cheering and laughter drew her attention back to the scene before her. 

White gown and black tuxedo, they stood side by side; beautiful, handsome, entirely in love. Words of 'congratulations' were exchanged between the newlyweds and their friends-- Minako, Ami, Makoto, even Haruka and Michiru. When wide blue eyes met hers, worry momentarily dimmed the happiness that sparkled like crystal. "What?" Usagi mouthed, tilting her head at her close friend, her sister. 'Nothing,' the young woman shook her head and smiled, watching as the bride approached her.

The corners of her lips twitched when the blond narrowly missed a sudden meeting between the marble floor and her face. (Some things never changed.) "Rei, I am so glad you made it! I thought you had work?" All of those bright feelings, those pure emotions that made Usagi whom she was, could not be suppressed nor hidden on this day-- her wedding day. For a moment, Rei Hino did not speak, her violet eyes once again wandering over her friends, Mamoru, and then back to the bride-- her best friend.

"Like I could miss your wedding, dummy," she lightly scolded, then leaned closed and hugged the bride. She wanted to hold that happiness, if only for a moment. Usagi remained ignorant, grinning and squeezing the taller woman tightly. She didn't even complain that Rei had once again called her a name; childish though it was. "Thank you for coming, Rei. Thank you," the tears could be heard in her voice. When the smaller woman pulled away, her eyes were indeed teary and sparkled even more in the sun.

Rei would not have ever admit it aloud, but she was envious, jealous, and feeling guilty. This was the first wedding she would attend for her friends, and surely not her last-- Minako was already engaged and Ami would surely be following in her footsteps. Love-- everyone around her seemed to have it. Freely, they could devote themselves to their soul mate, their husband, their lover, without guilt or concern. She was only twenty, but the guardian senshi of Mars knew her fate, her future-- a loneliness that could not be filled by her friends or her work.

As the others celebrated and danced freely beneath the white streamers and balloons that decorated the pavilion, she sought sanctuary away from the happiness. The rolling sound of thunder did not pull her from her reverie as she quietly slid away from the group, mentally apologising to her friends. Rei wasn't usually one for self-pity, but as she grew older, this one word continued to assault her.

Chastity.

The summer sky was hidden by the grey clouds of despair, the crisp wind of oncoming rain warning the city. Then, it was pouring, a steady shower of water that drenched her white jacket and the red summer dress that she wore beneath it. She hadn't bothered to purchase the cheap 300 yen umbrellas that were for sale, her red heels clicking against the wet pavement as she walked towards the subway. Her feet stopped at a traffic light, waiting for the flashing light that would allow her to cross. But her mind had once again wandered to the memory she had regained a long time ago, a memory of the Moon Kingdom.

---

_"And you, Guardian of Mars, will you swear your loyalty to the Moon Kingdom, to Princess Serenity?" The figure before her, she could not see clearly, but she saw the kingdom's cherished princess, standing quietly off to the side. Standing tall in her fiery red gown, proud and determined, the Guardian of Mars looked around her slowly and carefully. To her left and to her right, she could feel the steady, calm presence of her guardians, Phobos and Deimos, patiently waiting for her decision. _

_Violet eyes lifted and focused intently upon Princess Serenity, her will and determination apparent in every long stride towards the white blossom of the Moon Kingdom. "I am the Soldier of Flames, the Guardian of Mars, the sole heir of Kaisei. Princess Serenity," she did not falter as she invoked the name of her princess, "On this day, I pledge my loyalty to Princess Serenity. I give a vow of chastity so that this will remain my only purpose in life, to protect the life of the Princess of the Moon Kingdom." _

_The symbol of Mars, a faint mark hidden behind ebony bangs, glowed gently in acknowledgment of the promise sworn by the Princess of Mars. In exchange for the trust she would receive as a Guardian Senshi, the passionate raven of Kaisei had surrendered romance and love for any man. An undying loyalty that would persevere and never falter-- an allegiance that could not be broken. A life that the Princess of Mars had forsaken for the sake of the duty. The soft words of the princess, dressed elegantly in white, resounded throughout the soul of the Mars' heiress. "All right."_

_--- _

"...chastity..." Rei whispered the word, and took a step off the sidewalk.

She never saw the car coming.

* * *

_The quote in the beginning is from Kuraki Mai's song, Like a Star in the Night. It's a pretty song._

_No sign of any of the boys yet, but don't worry, they'll make their appearance. To the Usagi fans, don't be upset that I paired her with Mamoru-- it's just the way this story goes. I realize Rei may be a bit out of character, so I hope everyone will be patient and forgive me. I haven't written in a LOOOOONG time. _XP_ I hope if you're reading this, that you will also comment/review and continue to support me in the future. Thank you. _:P

_All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.  
All Mobile Suit Gundam Wing characters belong to their respected owners. I claim no right to these characters._


	2. 02 : No Vacancy

_**A Vow of Chastity**_

_Written by Aries Fortuna (082207)_

_02 : No Vacancy_

"_It was always a miracle,_

_It was always planned."_

* * *

The loud blare of the horn deafened her ears. The sound of brakes skidding on wet asphalt and the feeling of the impact left her breathless. This was it; the end of this life. Usagi would cry again for her, and Rei had not even died nobly. She did not want to die, not in this pathetic way! Only when she realized that she could still feel anger did she dare to open her eyes. (When had she closed them?) The slamming of a car door, the oppressing atmosphere of a crowd: they made her angry and happy -- relieved. 

Her impact had not been with the car, but with the concrete. She could feel the sting and burn of the scratches and cuts -- a familiar sensation, one that she welcomed. "Are you alright?" The question danced on the lips of the bystanders, the owner of the car, then on the lips of the body that pinned her to the ground. Dark blue eyes were searching her face intently when she did not answer; rough fingers moved to turn her head from side to side; hands patted over her arms lightly.

"Nothing's broken," the voice, the calm in the eye of the storm, stated. "What is your name?"

She could feel the weight slowly lifting off her, and for a while, Rei just stared at the odd figure kneeling before her. Slowly, she sat up, still dazed from her near kiss with death. "Rei...Rei Hino," she murmured, looking down at herself. The ruined red dress, the dirtied white jacket, the scrape that ran along one side of her leg: she was quite a sight.

The stranger nodded, speaking low beneath his breath, "No signs of concussion."

"Miss, are you alright?"

Overwhelmed, but struggling to regain her self composure, Rei carefully stood up, wincing at the small little pains that protested in her movement. "Yes. I am sorry," she bowed politely to the car owner; she was sincerely apologetic over the incident. It was her mistake.

"It's okay, if you're alright. You should thank the young man for helping you."

At the mention of her apparent savior, Rei lifted her head, seeking the stranger. He was no where to be seen, having disappeared as suddenly as he came.

"Miss?"

Rei pushed the young man from her mind and smiled, bowing again and offering her name card to the owner. "I am sorry," she repeated.

---

It was almost embarrassing appearing at the apartment door, dripping on the wooden floor with her ruined high heels and jacket in hand. Hotaru's expression had said it all as she opened the door and led her friend inside the spacious home. Sitting on the floor with the first aid kit set before her, the young woman diligently cleaned and bandaged her friend's injuries without saying anything. Though no words were exchanged, Rei knew the eighteen year old wanted to ask what had happened, but she remained quiet.

Hotaru rose to her feet, walking over to a wall that had a handle and pulled out the closet rack neatly tucked into it. "You should dry up and change your clothes.." The younger woman continued as the understanding friend and hostess, only softly asking about the wedding and carefully avoiding Rei's scrapes. Only when they were sitting around the low table, eating rice and spiced vegetables, did the fire guardian broach the subject. She was blunt.

"I was-..I stepped out in front of a car."

Rei wasn't surprised by the girl's silence. Even though she was only eighteen, she was the type of person that would listen to the whole story. Sometimes the descendant of Mars envied the girl's patience, but that had always quickly changed to sad admiration and respect. (Her patience was earned through experience and hardship.) "I don't know if I was paying attention, or if.."

The Soldier of Fire, known for her passion, whether in life or battle, felt embarrassed that she had fallen to her current state. Even if it was only for an instant, she acknowledged that -- if it weren't for a stranger -- she would have ended this life. Turning her head away, she clenched her fists tightly by her side. Frustration and anger gave birth to the tears that stung her eyes, made her bite her lip roughly. Quietly, they sat there: the girl who had experienced so much rejection yet still struggled for life -- the woman whose fire was wavering under the pressure of life.

By the time the older three women returned to the apartment, any sign of Rei had vanished and Hotaru was once again reading on the floor of the living room.

---

"_I've got to keep living, even on tearful days..  
But I can't be strong, I've got to become strong..  
Time keeps mercilessly chipping away..  
I restrain my running heart and keep walk-.." _

The soft melody of the music abruptly stopped; Rei wasn't surprised. It had been a week since her accident, and she was making no progress in producing the single debut song. She could not concentrate on the words, the melody -- her usually clear voice drifted into a soft murmur quite a few times during the track. Removing the large earphones, she set them down and muttered that she was going to take a break. Soon, she had escaped to the roof of the building, the whip of the breezes stronger and cooler. The sound of footsteps behind her did not startle her; she expected this visitor.

"Feeling the pains of spinsterhood?" The chuckle that lined the smoothly spoken words made her lips purse together tightly. It was almost too true -- and the husky laugh that followed his statement earned him a black glare. Just because it was _almost_ true, did not mean she had to admit it. Not to her manager, at least.

"I said I needed a break." Angling herself so that she could face the unabashed man, she scrutinized his relaxed posture. Loosened tie, a glimpse of smooth tan skin from a slightly unbuttoned shirt -- Rei had once had a crush on the cobalt-eyed twenty-two year old. It had been one-sided, and she had never told him, but she suspected that he was more observant than he let on.

"It's a nice day outside," he easily sidestepped her pointed statement. "Want to go for a ride later?" The cheerful expression left little to be decided -- he was determined to have his way. Her brow furrowed as she weighed her options.

It was given that Rei had a natural tendency to be stubborn, but she could count on one hand how many times she won against her manager. They stood there in silence for more than a second, less than a minute: she watching his relaxed form and he gazing out over the buildings of Tokyo. Without a word, she marched past Duo Maxwell, muttering something about pushing a certain employee of the talent industry off the building.

The 007 Bond theme song cut rudely and awkwardly through the remains of their silent battle as she made for a dignified exit. His fingers tugged the thin cellular phone from his jacket, flipping it open and greeting the caller with enthusiasm. However, Duo did not miss a beat as he grinned and followed her to the top of the stairwell, calling down to her, "Be good for another hour, Rei Hino!"

Rei wondered if pushing him off the roof would be such a crime. She could plead insanity to the jury; it could be very convincing.

---

It was too much to hope for her manager to break a promise, she knew. All the same, Rei closed her eyes and exhaled a brief prayer that the sleek Audi coupe would not be waiting for her in front of the studio building. It wasn't that taking a drive with her manager was a _bad_ thing to say; it was just reckless. And for more of the suicidal daredevil rather than a singer hoping to debut -- or at least have a _tomorrow_. Waving from behind the steering wheel, Duo's grin was wide and innocent. He seemed either unconcerned or oblivious to the slight straightening of her back, like a soldier marching to her doom.

He was just a human but he pushed the accelerator and controlled the automobile like a beast. It reminded her of a time in the backseat of Haruka's convertible; she had become quite familiar with the floor during that fifteen minute ride. "We're going to pick up a friend of mine, ok? He's been helping out this cute student with some physical activities," Duo spoke over the rush of the wind from the open windows. Rei shot him as much as a glare as she could muster, but then quickly returned her gaze to the dashboard. It was too dizzying to look around while he was driving.

What should have been a thirty minute drive to the small neighborhood had turned into a fifteen minute rollercoaster ride. Trying to keep her pride and composure intact, she cautiously stepped out of the car, too dizzy to take in her surroundings in detail. It looked familiar. Following after her unaffected manager -- and cursing the existence of heels, she was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of a deep voice. Violet eyes finally picked at the scene around her: a track and field, a tall building not too far from where two people stood.

It was a high school, deserted by all but the few dedicated club members and the two figures standing close to each other. One of the persons was bent forward, hands on knees as short dark hair curtained and hid the face. This person seemed to be physically exerted, gathering their breath heavily, body quivering from the exercise. That sense of familiarity struck her again, and as they approached, Rei knew why.

"Hotaru..?" Her forehead creased as she wondered why Hotaru was in her old high school jersey, so worn down and out of breath.

"Hm?" Duo glanced behind him curiously, but quickly became distracted as the man standing in front of Hotaru looked in their direction. "Hey Heero! Your taxi has arrived!"

Grinning, he quickened his pace towards the two, slapping a hand onto the man's shoulder with little thought. "I even brought my future idol, Miss Rei Hi -- Rei?" When the young manager had lifted his hand to gesture to the tall ebony-haired woman, he finally noticed that she had stopped a few feet away from them. Something in her eyes seemed trouble, torn between the man called Heero and her friend still bent forward and gasping for air.

When dark lavender eyes lifted and peered at the sailor guardian, Rei began to take quick strides toward the girl. Duo watched her, not noticing his friend swiftly assess the situation taking place. As Rei sprinted to her friend's side, she was surprised to find the man -- Heero -- easily scooping Hotaru's petite form into his arms.

Duo's eyes widened, but he was quick to react as that same deep voice ordered for the car to be ready. "Get her bag, by the benches. She said something about medicine earlier." How quickly he took control of the situation, his legs already carrying his weight and the extra hundred-some pounds of the gasping eighteen year old.

Years, and so many existences as a sailor soldier, had taught Rei the meaning of urgency; she did not dally in her task. Within minutes, she had returned to Hotaru's side, where she was seated in Duo's small car, head between her knees. The man acknowledged her arrival by snatching the bag from her hands, digging quickly through the pockets for the medicine. The talent agent arrived seconds later, thrusting a water of bottle towards Heero. Everything was calm moments later; Hotaru's breathing slow and even, cheeks still pale but color returning slowly.

She was settled in the backseat of the coupe, Duo's jacket placed under her head for a makeshift pillow. After Rei had given him directions to Hotaru's apartment (along with a note to explain to her guardians), he had slid into the driver's side with a smooth promise that he would follow the traffic rules and regulations.

"I'll be back to pick you two up, so don't wander too far. Don't get too cozy while I'm gone." With another wide grin and a wink, Duo shifted into proper gear and began the careful drive. They stood there, gazing after the red tail lights of the Audi. Only after it faded from sight, did Rei Hino turn to confront the man whose identity had been nagging at her mind all week long.

* * *

_The quote in the beginning as well as the lyrics are from Amuro Namie's song, Never End. All credit goes to her; I just liked to listen to the beautiful song while I typed this chapter._

_Ah, the appearance of two of the boys! See, it didn't take long at all. _ _Sorry if the chapters move along slowly right now, but I hope there will be reaction-inducing chapters in the future. Also, I am still struggling with the characters and their personalities. Hopefully the more I write, the better I'll get with them. Once again if you're reading this chapter, I hope you will show me your support in the form of a comment/review. _

_Before I end this chapter, I would like to thank everyone for reading and commenting, especially:_

- **Vampire Queen Kassandra**_ for leaving the first comment! I was very happy to receive the review alert in my email. I hope you will continue to support me!_  
- **Nerf-or-Nothing**_ for leaving such a helpful review! Thank you so very much for reminding me about the disclaimer. I am often forgetful. Ah, I don't think I am really basing this fiction solely on the Live Action, maybe just a few ideas. I've only ever seen bits of it myself. Most of my information or ideas come from the minimum of five Sailor Mars dedication sites that I constantly have open while typing. I hope you will continue to read and help me along. (If that is not asking too much.)  
_- **Perfection's Scream**_ for mentioning that this has potential to be one of her favorites! I think I squeaked with glee. Yes, squeaked. Haha. I hope I don't disappoint you..!  
_- **Li Ying Fa**_ for leaving a comment and finding chapter one intriguing enough.. I hope you will continue to read. And...I'll try hard to pull this idea off smoothly.  
_-**Xx Lady Xiao xX**_ for leaving a comment and a message! I hustled to work and finish chapter two after receiving your message! Thank you for the light push. ..p.s. Update Toxicity. (If I could put a subliminal message in here, I would.) _:P

_All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.  
All Mobile Suit Gundam Wing characters belong to their respected owners. I claim no right to these characters._


	3. 03 : Emotion

_**A Vow of Chastity**_

_Written by Aries Fortuna (083107)_

_03 : Emotion_

"_Don't worry, you'll show them.  
_

_There's a fire in your eyes,_

_And I hope you'll let it burn."_

* * *

His fingers slid through his dark hair, buried and rustling the seemingly permanent mess of sepia. She could have not existed for all of the attention he paid to her. Arrogantly emotionless eyes gazed towards the track and field, seeming to stare at the spot where he once stood beside her friend. Rei watched him quietly, taking in his presence; she tried to understand her mysterious savior. The setting sun bled colors across of the sky, edging his silhouette until he seemed to be on fire. As if this were a sign, she cleared her throat lightly, violet eyes finally flicking away from the silent man before her. 

"Thank you," she began in a soft whisper, pausing to exhale softly. "For saving me. Last week," she added the fragments in a broken explanation. Really, how many people could the guy save from being hit by a car in a week? He – Heero, she recalled – turned his head and regarded her with an unchanging expression. The shift in his expression was so minimal, yet it did not go without notice. Minimalistic, but everything spoke volumes – or maybe she was just being melodramatic.

"Hm." That was all he said – or grunted, rather. He turned his head away again, his hands smoothly sliding into the pockets of a denim jacket.

Her brow creased, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of her response. How could she respond to something like _that_? Frustration fueled her response, her voice carrying more strength than earlier. "I would have thanked you then, but it's hard to thank someone that just runs off like a –"

"..somewhere quiet." The ending fragment of his statement was all that she caught, her voice carrying over his own low tones. Rei fell silent and stared at him, waiting for him to repeat what he had said. The sound of a plane flying over head broke through yet another moment of silence. It was all that she could do to stop her foot from tapping in impatience. When it seemed as if he would continue to stare off, completely uncaring about her existence, she felt something inside of her break.

Or snap.

"What did you say?" Her lips were most certainly twisted into a scowl; Rei was quite positive of this fact. Subconsciously, Rei had crossed her arms over her chest – a natural reaction whenever she was getting 'fed up'. Her fellow senshi knew the stance well, especially from their teenage years. An exhalation of exasperation tumbled from her lips before she could stop it; his silence was almost harassment in itself. "Earlier. What did you –?"

"Next time, do it somewhere quiet," he repeated with the least amount of interest in his voice. His gaze finally turned upon her, the full dreadful stare of someone that really was not bothered by her actions whatsoever. It was unnerving how disconnected from reality he seemed. Rei fought back her shudder and opted to respond to his statement. She had no idea what he was talking – oh. OH.

_Bastard._

To suggest that she was suicidal, she possibly deserved that comment. However, the other implication did not bypass her quick mind: to go somewhere quiet to end her life, to not be a bother to anyone else – no, to not be a bother to him. Her fingers squeezed her arms, pressing into the skin hard enough to leave red marks. Violet eyes blazed magnificently, glaring back at the – the – _man_ before her, defiant and strong willed. Rei gathered her words, summoning upon the strength of a guardian senshi to keep herself as calm as possible.

"I –" The screech of tires and the dull roar of an engine warned her of the arrival of her timely manager. Whipping her body to turn towards the approaching Audi, she hid her wince from the sharp pain she felt in her neck. Heero said nothing, simply turned to also watch the vehicle halt smoothly in front of them. The radio was playing loudly, the driver grinning widely at them and unlocking the doors with a flick of his fingers. Walking towards the sleek black automobile, Heero passed by the silently seething female and his lips quirked.

Rei did not miss a beat. Beautiful violet eyes narrowed, her jaw clenched so tightly that it would surely hurt to loosen it once more. He had smirked, mocked her with that simple upturn of his mouth. Never, since graduating from high school, had she felt so outraged by just one person – no, _man_. With age came maturity, patience, responsibility – she wanted to hit him. The sudden realization of her subconscious thoughts made her relax, allowed her to push past her surface of brimming emotions. She was an adult; she could handle this calmly like one.

With the grace of a true heiress to the Kaisei kingdom, Rei Hino inserted herself between Heero and the passenger door, sliding into the seat naturally. Without glancing up at the man's face, she closed the door and stared straight ahead with a clear expression. Her eyes were amethyst and sparkled with unconcealed satisfaction at the sound of someone climbing into the backseat. The door closed behind her with a beautiful sound. Settling into her seat, she fastened her seatbelt and raised the window partially.

Duo had quietly watched the entire scene with amusement and confusion. He could not even begin to guess what had occurred between the two passengers in his car, but the outcome was entertaining. The talent manager had worked with Rei Hino for over half a year; he had never seen this side to her. Shifting the car into drive, he headed towards their first stop with a light heart, letting his music wrap around the silence. Duo spared a glance in the rearview mirror to Heero, whom gazed out the window casually, and Rei, whom did much of the same. The usually calm and in-control woman had shown a vulnerable spot in her armor; that one childish moment as she cut off his friend was proof of that weakness.

The young talent manager hummed along to the song, his grin gentled into a smile.

---

Seated comfortably in a chair, her legs hanging over an armrest, Rei Hino was free from tension in the living room of her apartment. Setting her bottle of water on the end table behind her, her fingers searched and fumbled for the cordless phone that had remained quiet since she arrived home about ten minutes ago. Her spirits were lifted by her earlier triumph – slight, though it was – and the prospect of a day off the next day. Smiling to herself, the guardian senshi of fire lifted the phone to her ear, having dialed a number rapidly.

Three peals of the ringing tone, then a click and an elegant voice greeting her in soft Japanese. "Hello, Rei. Did you just arrive home?"

Rei Hino grinned sheepishly, reminding herself that she should not be surprised by the greeting – caller ID was a brilliant idea. "Hello, Michiru-san. And, yes, I did. Sorry about sending Hotaru alone with Duo." Her fingers toyed with a lock of her hair, her eyes absently inspecting the strands.

"Oh, don't worry. Thank you for sending her; Haruka was quite...worried." Michiru had paused as she searched for the word, and Rei was sure that Haruka was more than just worried at the arrival of their 'daughter'. It was rare for Hotaru to have an attack these days; she was much healthier than when they had first met the girl. She grinned as she heard the almost masculine tone of the soldier of Uranus; the woman was grumbling a question about the identity of 'that braided kid'.

Michiru's warm laughter made her smile, effectively allowing herself to forget her meeting with _him_ – Heero. "Yes, but Hotaru is fine now. She is sleeping now; exhausted, I would say... But...Haruka is right. Who is this manager of yours?" The seemingly innocent question had another meaning; Rei recognized it for what it was.

A dull pang made her smile slip, and she was thankful that this conversation was on the phone. Rising to her feet, she began to walk to the kitchen, talking along the way. "He's just my talent manager. I rarely see him; he's one of the best in the company so he is pretty busy..." Rei explained calmly as she circled around the kitchen and headed towards the living room once more. "I am lucky to have him," she admitted after a moment of thought. She was sure that the beautiful teal-eyed beauty on the other end was smiling; she could almost feel it in the silence. Climbing over the top of her sofa, the soldier of fire sighed as she sank unceremoniously into the cushions.

"That is good to hear," Michiru replied with honesty. Rei almost exhaled loudly in relief that the older woman did not push further for information. If it were Minako, she would continue to weasel answers out of her until she surrendered out of pure exasperation. The ebony-haired singer listened to Michiru tell her about everyone's activities as of late; the guardians of the outer planets were always so busy with their lives. She listened with interest, her spirits almost completely uplifted.

They continued to talk for a few minutes, but gradually Rei could hear Michiru become distracted by Haruka's antics. The soft bickering and teasing, the laughter and the threat of a battle with spaghetti noodles, made her smile sadly. Her thoughts from a week ago crept upon her quietly, until she knew that she needed to hang up and close off that door to her emotions. "Well... I just wanted to call and check on Hotaru. Tell her that I called when she wakes up, ok? I'll talk to you later, Michiru-san. Tell Haruka-kun that I said hello too."

The senshi of Neptune seemed surprised by the abrupt end to the phone call, barely fitting in a 'goodbye' before Rei ended the call with a quick press of a button. Sliding until she stretched across the cushions of her sofa, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. The encounter with that man and the sound of happiness in the outers' home dragged along the raw edges of the deep hole in her heart.

_A vow of chastity..._

It echoed in her mind; weak, but still a stubborn sore that seemed to be growing.

* * *

_The quote in the beginning is from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' song, Seventeen Ain't So Sweet. Don't know if it really fits, but it was what I was playing._

_ Eh, not much to say. I don't really like this chapter; I struggled with it a lot! It was just..ugh, I can't explain it. I know where I need to go with this, but it feels like it is taking much longer than I want. Please, stick with me! _

_Ah, I need a beta reader, too. I am horrible at editing my own work. Anyone up to it? Contact me. Um, as usual, read and do leave a comment. I read them and enjoy feedback. I will try to reply to any reviews as well, since..I like to talk. _P

_All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.  
All Mobile Suit Gundam Wing characters belong to their respected owners. I claim no right to these characters._


End file.
